


【翻译】Imperfect Perfection

by Zewail



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Chinese Language, Knotting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zewail/pseuds/Zewail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross从未适应做一个Omega。当他被叫去同Harvey Specter，一个Alpha会面时，他被迫开始重新审视自身……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Skara_Brae.
> 
> A translation of Imperfect Perfection by Skara_Brae.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/694624  
> ————————————————————————————————————————————  
> 嗯，这是我第一次在AO3上发文，各位轻拍=___=【我估摸着应该不会有多少人看到……随意啦】
> 
> 在外国网站上打中文真是好诡异=___,=
> 
> Author:Skara_Brae
> 
> Translater: 苏行泽深
> 
> English :http://archiveofourown.org/works/694624

 

“我已经听说今天法庭上发生的事了。”

Harvey Specter从伏案中抬眼，Jessica Pearson站在门口。

“所以你听到我叱咤风云的情况了？”

Jessica挑眉，“我只听到一场对骂。”

Harvey耸耸肩，“基于高额的金钱，情绪通常会高速运转，容易过激。”

Jessica踏进来，坐在他对面的一张椅子上。“原告的情绪过激合理。而你，差点被另一名律师攻击，如果我的消息没错的话，有名法警也想这么做来着。”

“Robinson是个白痴。至于那个法警——”

“Harvey……”Jessica叹气，“不能再这样了。你必须做点什么。”

Harvey紧绷起来，“我可没有扔掉抑制药。你也看到了他们怎么对我。我可不能这样活着——”

“没人要求你扔掉抑制药。相信我，我也经历过这样的日子。”Jessica顿了顿，瞥见她最新的资深合伙人眼里的紧张感，“我在想，要更多的……low-fi。”

“Low-Fi？”

Jessica从她随身携带的公文包里拿出一叠纸，搁在他桌子上。Harvey拿过来快速扫了一下。

“Omega机构？哦，天。不！”

“Harvey——”

“你要我去……”那个词卡着他的喉咙，“跟人结合？一个陌生人？这就是你的解决方法？”

“难道你有其他办法吗？”Jessica看起来被恼怒了。

“我可以自己找到我自己的性伴侣，谢谢你。”

Jessica翻了个白眼，“是，你可以从鸡尾酒女招待和空姐中挑。但是她们恐怕没法帮你解决问题吧？”

Harvey无法反驳。

“Harvey，这不是什么不能接受的。你已经在到处释放信息素了。顾客刚进来就会被标记上。Ray都不得不在载其他人之前先将车子排气。现在你又在公开庭上引起了争吵。你是该做点什么了。”

Harvey叹气，再度拿起那叠纸。

“还不仅如此吧？你知道的，”Jessica继续道，“你正在疏远每个人。整天埋于工作，你的账目单快赶上Louis的了你知道吗？我们都很担心你。”

“我们？”

“Donna和我。”

Harvey透过他办公室的玻璃看着他的秘书/叛徒。她转向他，认错似地耸耸肩。

他按了下桌子上的对讲机，“不准偷听。”

Donna转回她的工作，不管了。

Jessica起身，“你现在是休假期，直到你挑到那个人未知。我已经让Donna安排了一些面谈在这周四。”

Harvey想抗议，但他知道这无效。今天在法庭上的事确实也让他慌乱。他可能向这可笑的方法屈服。或许Omega机构里没有人对眼上，那么他们可以谈谈别的选择，尽管连他自己目前也不清楚有什么“别的选择”。

“好吧。”

Jessica的目光柔和下来，“这会是件好事的，Harvey。”

“嗯，好吧。”

***

Mike刚向Trevor讲述完他在测试中心九死一生的经历。

“我需要让自己该死的稳定下来。你知道的，做些——”

他的手机铃声响起。拿起来看了下好吗，希望这不是关于奶奶的事。

看到号码时他不禁翻了个白眼。“好吧，”咕噜道，“该来的躲不掉。”

他的拇指停在结束键，但是他摇摇头。如果他拒接他们的电话，他们会派人来找他的。

“Mike Ross，”他说，把电话拿到耳朵边。

“嗨，Mr.Ross！”一个欢快的声音钻进他耳朵，“这是Omega机构，我是Sandy.周四我们有一个会面希望你参加——”

“我可去不了”Mike直接打断。

那边顿了下，叹气。“Mr.Ross，你已经缺席了最近的三次会面。恐怕这次你也这么做的话，我们就会结束对你的补助。”

“这是什么意思？”

“你需要为你祖母另找一个疗养院。”

一块大石头落在他胃上。“啥？”

“我这有你当初跟机构签署的文件，我们愿意给你的祖母安排一个疗养室作为你的补助。但是如果你不出席这次会面，你同机构的合约将不再有效，也不再会有补助给你。”

Mike无言。电话里寂静。

“Mr.Ross？如果你想要她继续得到照顾，我想这个可以维持你的支付协议……Mr.Ross？”

“好吧。”Mike艰难地吐出几个字，“我会去你的……会面。”他忍住了那些脏话，非常勉强。

“非常好！”Sandy听起来像是松了口气，“我相信这次安排对你很方便。那么是上午还是下午？”

“下午。”

“你2点行么？如果不行，我们可以推迟到4点或4点半。”

Mike腾出手扶住额头，挤压着眼“两点就行。”

“很好。我为您预订了2点。你将与Harvey Specter在Chilton酒店的2005号套房见面。需要提供地址吗？”

“我知道那个酒店在哪里。”

“OK。我会在前一天提醒你的。祝您愉快。”

Mike愤怒地将手机掷向沙发，差点打中Trevor。

“嘿！伙计，别虐待沙发，或者手机，或者两个都……嗯”Trevor似乎比平时更（因吸毒的）恍惚，“怎么了？”

“见鬼的Omega机构。”

“伙计，我几乎都忘了你是那群怪胎中的一员。”

Mike冲他翻了个白眼。Mike曾非常努力地抑制自己的Omega倾向。对于世界上的部分人，他看上去很正常，但是一般Alpha们可不会这么说。有时候，他在酒吧或者咖啡店忙着自己的事时，会感觉到来自别人的注视，他会发现那些太过熟悉的眼神。有时，他在做自己的事，然后会被什么东西发出的甜美气味吸引，在自己意识到之前就环视四周。这些情况需要赶快撤退。然后在星期四他不得不进入一个“狮子洞”。和一个等待结合的Alpha会面。他要怎样逃离这个？

这时，Jenny开了门，进来。

“你来这干嘛？”Trevor问，“你说过今晚你要呆在你那的。”

“嗨，甜心。多么惊喜啊。我很高兴你也在这。”Jenny戏谑道。

“对不起。”Trevor说，“只是Mike这在危机中心呢。”

“危机？”Jenny转过来看着他。他总是她在房间里第二注意到的人。正常下，这总是会引起他胸膛里翻涌的痛苦。但是今晚，他无心于此。“Mike，出什么事了？”她的声音里充满着真正的关心，很难为此怪她。

“那个Omega机构要我周四去一个会面。”

“那又怎么了？”Jenny问。Jenny，同Trevor一样，是Beta。

“他们会给他安排一个Alpha。”Trevor回答她。“那个人想要狠狠地干他。XXOO（注）。”

“天哪，”Mike说，“那只是个见面！”

“我不知道，”Jenny说，“但我觉得结合听上去总是那么浪漫。”

Mike嘲笑她“那可不浪漫。就是种公共关系。它实际上更像是一种合法化的奴隶制度。你必须同一个Alpha结合，然后你的余生都得按他们说的做。浪漫都是胡扯！”他狠狠砸了下玻璃桌，“Shit！”

Jenny立刻赔罪，“我很抱歉，Mike。我不是那个意思——”

“没事。我只要想个办法逃过去就行。”

“那就别去。”Trevor说，“他们能对你怎么样？”

“他们会把我奶奶从病房里赶出去。”Mike开口发现自己满是苦涩。

“什么？！”Jenny为此义愤填膺。

“我只能把她放在那接受照顾，因为他们可以给我协约。但是如果我不去，协约终止，我就不得不再每个月每个月地付全额金。”

“哦天啊，Mike。那太糟了。（但）我们可以解决它。”

Mike希望自己可以相信她。

 

————————————————————————————————————

注：Bom chicka wah wah手边能找到的资料只能找到这是首歌的名字，个人感觉发音好像一段金属旋律。像是Bom 恰 恰 哇 哈 ？【好傻= =】  
亲提醒说是模仿交合的声音，那我就改成XXOO了=__=应该没错吧。


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey在周四早上怀着一股巨大的恐惧到达Chilton酒店。这注定会成为一场灾难，他早已料到过。

Donna已经在那里，在接待室那。她给了他一杯咖啡，赶畜生似地让他进入一个房间，那是会面的场所。“我同时也订了间套房在楼下，万一有什么特殊情况……”她冲他眨了个眼。

Harvey压制着痛苦的呻吟。

前两位候选人都证明了他的预感是对了。

第一个，卷金发女子，短裙，切了下半衬衫。在握过他的手后就倾下身，“噢，可怜的人，”她咕噜说，“我肯定，你一定非常……痛苦。”

Harvey抖了下眉。正常来说Omega们可不会这么强势。看上去，她长得很不错。受过教育，有野心。她无疑能为他的事业提供有利条件。但是就她坐在他对面，甚至就现在的状态而言，他可没法对她产生什么兴趣。

第二个人从开始就是“No”——根本就不合格。她才十八岁，一直傻笑个不停，很轻浮。当气氛紧迫时，她只得承认来这个会面是为了有机会进入这个城市。

“我之前从来没到过这。”她滔滔不绝，“我住在新泽西。不知道哪里可以吃上午饭。”

这份直率的坦白化解了凝重的气氛。Harvey发现自己余下时间里同她洽谈融洽。他甚至把Donna叫来给她在市中心的小餐馆预订了个座位。她离开时给了他一个拥抱。她轻皱下鼻子，然后说，“嗯。我希望你会很快找到那个人！”

第三位是个男人，Harvey对自己说，如果结合不是这样正式，他可不介意在酒吧某处就勾搭上一个人……他有着好看的黑发和深蓝色的眼，以及一点五点时分的阴影，尽管这时才十一点。

这个男人表达不错，有一点小小的自贬式的谦逊。他承认，带着羞怯的笑容，他已曾有过一个确定的职业（会计师。无聊，但是你能做什么呢？）然后直接坦白他不是在寻找“干爹”。而，看着他，Harvey没有感觉任何的吸引。这整个会面注定失败，就像自己先前怀疑的那样。

 

在这个男人走后他也出去了，Donna告诉他他们休息一会。她挑着眉毛地好奇，“进展怎样？”

Harvey摇摇头，“还有多少？”

Donna查了下计划表，“就一个，然后你就可以休息去吃午饭了。”她得意地冲他笑了下，“下午有五个以上。显然，你是个风云人物。”

他痛苦地呻吟。

 

***

Mike在Chilton酒店的盥洗室里看着镜子中的自己。在与那个Alpha会面前他还有5分钟。

在为此烦恼了一整天之后，查了因特网，Mike想到了一个计划。他已经买好了一盒昂贵的气味中和产品Fed-Ex。沐浴露和喷雾会使他自身的气氛降到与一个Bate相同，希望他能顺利度过见面没有同那位“饥渴”的Alpha擦出任何火花。

他事先彻彻底底地洗了一遍，喷了一身，然后打的到酒店，不想冒险因为骑自行车流汗而冲淡那昂贵的喷雾。现在他必须上楼见这个该死的Alpha是十或者十五分钟，然后就可以躲开地狱了。他可以做到的。

他打开气味中和精油的瓶盖，轻轻拍了些在他鼻子下面。这个Alpha会因为这些准备而感觉不到他的气味。现在他必须确保自己不被这个Alpha分心。眯起眼看着镜子里的上唇。他需要确保它看起不是有光泽或是显眼。他可不想被抓到。他给了自己最后一眼，叹气，走向地狱。

 

在接待室有一位红发穿西装裙的接待员，“Mike Ross？”她问，看起来没有感觉，“在你最近5分钟里你是清醒的吗？”

Mike给了她最好的假笑，“你要叫巡警吗？”

她挑了下眉毛看着他好一会，破颜而笑，“你可以进去了。”

他艰难地咽了咽。

 

当他进入房间，一个男人已经走向了门这。仪表堂堂，大概比Mike大10岁，棕色的头发和眼睛，好看的嘴唇。Mike心不在焉地看着。

“Harvey Specter，”男人说着伸出手。他的握力坚定自信。“请坐，”他示意那张桌前的椅子。

Mike坐下的时候忍不住嗤了一声。

“怎么？”Harvey问。

Mike摇头，“没，只是……”他指了下在他们之间的桌子，“只是这个布置。”

Harvey看了下，很疑惑。

“你坐这，在桌子后，好像是个面试。我的意思是，这很难利于……”Mike声音降下去。他清了下桑，“没事……”

Harvey似乎在思考他所说的，“没错你是对了。但是我想你也看得出来，我几乎没时间腾给任何无意义的提议。加上，坐太近可能会……很不舒服。”

Mike困惑了，但是想起他的目的是从这快点出去。“无所谓，伙计。”

Harvey的眉毛快拧上了，“别喊我‘伙计’。”

“抱歉。”

 

在漫长的停顿之后，Harvey清了下桑，“So，你来自纽约？”

在敷衍地回答完Harvey的问题后，Mike感觉自己的心莫名的沮丧起来。他本不该担心的。没有理由这个男人会对他感兴趣。Mike在大学中途辍学（这仍然太过刺痛以致无法忘怀）做糟糕的工作，没有别的爱好。他面前这个美好的男人不可能对自己有兴趣。

 

片刻后，Harvey突然沉默下来，他们都看着彼此。好像没有什么要讲的了。

Mike知道他该心存感激然后出去的，但是不知为何他强迫自己问，“So，你是个律师？”

Harvey从心不在焉地翻阅着文件中抬头，“是的”。

“哪一种？刑事？合并收购？我本想过你是检察官，但是这套西装在这城市里对你而言太精细了。”

Harvey为此笑了，“我过去在DA的事务所工作。但是现在我主要负责公司法。大大小小，他们叫我‘终结者’。”

“所以你解决问题？听起来很不错。”

“的确。”Harvey笑着，“有时，这也会相当无聊。比如说你不得不花上个把小时去争辩关于法律条目里股票权期回溯。”

“希望你没有忘记萨班斯-奥克斯利法案（注）”

Harvey的眉毛快抬到发际线了，但他很快平复过来“2007年之后限制法令已经使得该法案无效了。”

“嗯，除非你有办法掩盖掉第六巡回法庭在2008年5月确立的违法行为。”

现在Harvey目瞪口呆地看着他，“你怎么会知道这些？”

Mike感觉有点害羞，“我，嗯，喜欢阅读。”

“你喜欢阅读？”

Mike耸耸肩。

Harvey再次盯着他好一会，迈开他的脚，绕着桌子走，“好吧。我会让你知道结果的……Mike。”

 

他结束了。Mike想知道为何这个结果让自己如此痛苦，难道这不是一个小时前他所想要的吗？他跟着Harvey走向门。Harvey伸出他的手做最后的告别然后……

 

突然间，Mike发现自己被压在厚重的木门框上，Harvey的前臂撑在他胸膛上。

“你干嘛？！”Mike气急败坏。

Harvey用他的拇指擦过Mike的上唇上方，抹去气味中和剂。“这到底是什么！”他吼道。

Mike无法回答。随着气味中和剂散去，这个男人的气息冲击着他的感官。这是压倒性的，Oh god，这个男人闻起来……非常甜美。Mike跌向Harvey，无法抑制的把鼻子埋向这个男人的脖颈。

Harvey已经用一只手掀起了MikeT恤后背，“见鬼，你涂了这个，是不是？！难怪我闻不到你……这是为什么？孩子。为什么你不感兴趣还要来这？”

Mike挤不出任何词来。现在一切都结束了。他露馅了。Harvey会把他报给Omega机构，奶奶会被赶出去。都是因为他愚蠢的行径，Mike甚至照顾不了自己。他应该辩解祈求的，但是现在他能做的就只是紧紧抱着这个男人像他是救生筏一样。他是那么，那么的需要（他）。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

注：萨班斯-奥克斯利法案（Sarbanes-Oxley）

2001年12月，美国最大的能源公司——安然公司,突然申请破产保护，此后，公司丑闻不断，规模也"屡创新高",特别是2002年6月的世界通信会计丑闻事件，"彻底打击了（美国）投资者对（美国）资本市场的信心"(Congress report, 2002).为了改变这一局面，美国国会和政府加速通过了《萨班斯法案》（以下简称SOX法案）,该法案的另一个名称是"公众公司会计改革与投资者保护法案".法案的第一句话就是"遵守证券法律以提高公司披露的准确性和可靠性，从而保护投资者及其他目的。"

来自百度。接下来的部分对话，大家应该有印象= =高级法学词汇【法学不是我的专业！英语也不是我的专业！我还只是准大一新生= =】我不懂，所以我直接部分照搬字幕组的翻译了。


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey Specter异常狂怒。这个孩子穿着T恤和牛仔裤进门就惹恼了他，显然他一点也不在乎Harvey对自己的看法。Harvey并不为这整个会面激动，但是他还是穿上了自己最好西装之一。尽管再怎么想置之不理，面子上总要说得过去。

而，这个孩子是一整天以来第一个没有提到他喷涌出的信息素像深水地平线爆炸般（注）的人。 当Harvey提到紧急情况时，他似乎很困惑。更奇怪的是，这个Omega闻起来……没有一点味道。这不科学！

Harvey也愿意早点摆脱这事，早点解散整个会面。跟每个人都是在浪费时间。这个孩子也并非例外，尽管他有完美的SAT成绩。然后莫名其妙地，Mike Ross辍学了。但是他竟然知道萨班斯-奥克斯利法案，一个相当模糊的从2002年起的一小块法律。即使是一个律师，能记得这个也是惊人的。还不算恼了Harvey的。他习惯与察言观色。

然后，这个孩子为此害羞了。而Harvey发现他人中上有点残留的黏液。这个Omega在进来前擦了气味中和剂。为什么？他在隐藏什么？

之后Harvey把那个擦掉了。这个Omega的眼睛印在了他脑海里。提醒着自己如同穿过第九城市一样危险。在Omega敏感带突然涌出的气味使得两个人贴近起来。Mike直接挤向Harvey的地盘，让鼻子压着他的脖颈，无力回答Harvey的任何问题。

Harvey推开一点，看着那个孩子的脸，知道他再也得不到回答。Mike的瞳孔如同绽放的花儿一般，晃晃地凝视着他。Harvey想知道这个孩子全身到底是什么样子。该死他怎么能有这种想法？

他用强健的手臂环过Mike的腰，带着他离开房间。刚步入接待室，看到他以及怀里的Mike，Donna的眼神就意味深长的亮了。

“Donna，我们要下楼。30分钟后我会打给你告诉你接下来的人该怎么办。”

Donna安静地点头，显然已经处于失语状态。如果Harvey不是被身边这位Omega搅得心神不宁，他本能好好欣赏平日里一张晚娘脸助理现在的震惊。他带着Mike离开了房间。过了走廊，一会，乘电梯。这个孩子似乎还是没有意识发生了什么。他的脸仍然坚定的贴着Harvey的脖子。

他们到了五楼，Harvey带着Mike穿过走廊，从口袋里拿出钥匙。一踏进套房，他直径走向了浴室，打开沐浴的玻璃门，直接打开龙头——冷水——然后直接，不顾礼节地，直接把这个还穿着衣服的Omega推到喷头下面。

冷水立刻惊醒了Mike。他尖叫着立刻想离开淋浴间，“该死——”

“呆着！”Harvey命定道，一只手坚定地抵着Mike的胸膛，让他呆在花洒下面，“直到你那身东西都冲掉。”

Mike反抗地瞪着他，水从他的脸滴下来。他想抓热水的把手，但是Harvey打掉了打掉他的手。他现在全身都湿透了，T恤全部贴在身上，睁大眼。Mike抱住自己。

Harvey等水全部冲掉了中和剂，然后才吝啬地打开了热水档。他一踏入隔间里，气息就袭向他。情不自禁地深吸了一口，这个Omega闻起来如此圣洁美妙，胜过他之前所见的任何人。唾液自发地在嘴里分泌。他最后一个清醒的想法是，如果Mike带着这气味踏进会面室，他们可能就不能顺利出来了。

无法思考，他褪去西装外套，踢掉鞋子。Mike睁大眼睛盯着他，“你在干嘛——”

Harvey踏入淋浴下，将湿透的Mike（Omega）压在墙上。他把鼻子贴着Mike的喉咙，进一步的吸取。Mike抵着瓷砖，发出一声强压制着的呻吟。Harvey的手滑进他的T恤，纵情地留恋着他温暖的肌肤。

水现在已经暖起来。Harvey领着Mike站在花洒下，脱掉他的T恤。“脱”他命令道，Mike顺从地抬起了手臂让Harvey从头抽去了衣服。

Mike呻吟着抬起头，暴露了脖子。这或许是无意识的举动，但是点燃了Harvey抑制已久的东西。他渴望标记那片苍白的皮肤。他把唇贴上那甜美的脖子，想象着用牙齿刺入Mike美味的皮肤，撕破它，在此留下永久的烙印来标记自己的所有物……

意识挣扎下，他推开了点。抱着这个孩子瘦弱的身子骨，全身湿透，他移至Mike的胸口，感觉到这片皮肤因他的到来而颤抖。这孩子还仰着头，紧闭着眼。Harvey的手指找到了一个乳头，按压让它变硬，然后用舌头去抚慰这片敏感的部位。

Mike颤抖了下。Harvey抬头，嘴唇贴向Mike的下巴。Mike转了一下，抓住了他的唇，从轻吻立刻演变成唇齿间混乱的斗争。

Harvey的手移向Mike湿漉漉的牛仔裤，顺利地把它们推倒膝下，花了些时间好好探索着他的臀部。

“这太疯狂了，”Mike嘟囔着，“不要……”

“那就制止我，”Harvey回答，“叫我停下，命令我出去。否则，我就要跪下来干你。”

Mike的回答是一阵来自喉咙的呜咽。

Harvey弯下膝盖，完全不在意还穿着的西裤，扯掉衬衫和领带。转向Mike剩下的衣服。牛仔裤已被拉至膝下，他的内裤也很快遭受同样命运。Mike的阳具细长，同他的差不多。它轻微的弯曲，顶部轻轻撅起，Harvey咽了下口水。看着它在自己的注视下变大。

他靠过去开始舔舐这小东西，Mike在Harvey温热的口中颤抖了下。哦天啊，他尝起来就同他闻起来一样美味。

“Oh，fuck，”Mike忘情地呻吟，“Fuck，Oh，fuck。”

Harvey包裹着分身的前端，温柔的吮吸着。Mike感觉像是被电流袭过身子一般。他想一进步分开双腿，但是膝下的牛仔布显然不允许他这么做。

Harvey花了一会才让Mike从剩下的衣服中解脱出来。那难看的运动鞋被扔向浴室的另一边。Mike手撑在Harvey肩上，好不容易褪去了牛仔裤和内裤。就剩下袜子了，但是Harvey早已失去了耐心。

他手指游离在Mike结实的大腿上，深深的揉捏。Mike感觉兴奋和激动塞满了整个胃。Harvey慢慢亲吻，从根部到顶端。大口的亲吻，吮吸舔弄。在他之上，Mike欲言，而到嘴边溢出来的，全是不顾一切的呻吟。然后，Harvey用他的嘴巴包裹了顶端，从头到底，反复上上下下吮吸，尽可能地吸向他喉咙深处。Mike情迷意乱。Harvey稳定了节奏，手摩擦着Mike的大腿。很快，Mike喊了出来，在他喉咙里攀上高潮。Harvey贪婪地悉数咽下，甘之如饴。

当他最后退出来，Mike已经摇摇欲坠，膝盖几乎站不稳。Harvey起身，疯狂地剥去自己的长裤，内裤，全踢到浴室另一边，搂着怀里年轻的男人。他狂暴地贴着Mike的腹部。

“太棒了，”他在Mike的耳边低喃，“你是我见过最棒的事物。”

贴着Mike的肚子他才摩擦了五六下就射了出来，洒了他一肚子。Mike似乎有点昏迷，加在Harvey的身体与墙之间。

“Oh god，”他在Harvey肩上呓语，“Oh god。”他搂着Harvey的脖子，Harvey早已不记得那双手是什么时候攀上来的。

Harvey搂着Mike的腰肢带着他走出浴室，关上了水流。他用酒店提供的蓬松的白毛巾擦干Mike，还有他的头发。他们都还穿着袜子，Harvey在另一只脚的帮助下褪去了一只袜子，另一只也是如此。他领着Mike走向床。Mike像倒下的树一样跌向床，Harvey脱去他的袜子，仔细把被单盖好。Mike早已熟睡，在枕头上淌着口水。Harvey转进床，不到一会就在他身边沉入梦乡。

 

 

————————————————————————————————

注：

深水地平线the Deepwater Horizon：  
钻油平台「深水地平线（Deepwater Horizon）位于密西西比河口东南方64公里外海，每天抽八百桶原油，也就是33 万6000加仑。

这里应该是指：深水地平线爆炸   
2010年4月20日夜间，位于墨西哥湾的“深水地平线”钻井平台发生爆炸并引发大火，大约36小时后沉入墨西哥湾，11名工作人员死亡。据悉，这一平台属于瑞士越洋钻探公司，由英国石油公司(BP)租赁。钻井平台底部油井自2010年4月24日起漏油不止。事发半个月后，各种补救措施仍未有明显突破，沉没的钻井平台每天漏油达到5000桶，并且海上浮油面积在2010年4月30日统计的9900平方公里基础上进一步扩张。 此次漏油事件造成了巨大的环境和经济损失，同时，也给美国及北极近海油田开发带来巨大变数。


	4. Chapter 4

Mike动了动，一点点清醒过来。他眨了下眼睛发现：天花板不是自家的。天啊……

回忆排山倒海般汹涌而来。那个会面，God，他露馅了！然后，因为长期的禁欲，他就在Harvey Specter面前发情了！对象是一个杰出的律师！Harvey带他下了楼，把他扔进浴室冲去那身中和剂，然后就……

他把自己摔向枕头，闭紧眼。Shit，真是逊透了。

他紧张地抬眼瞄了下身边，发现Harvey贴着他的肚子平躺着，沉思（或者说无语）地看着他。

真是精神极度紧张至崩溃。Mike突然意识到自己全身赤裸只盖了被单。脸迅速红了，咕哝着，“嗨。”

Harvey保持沉默看着他。

Mike榨干了脑袋不知道说什么。他也曾有过一些“内啥第二天早上的尴尬”，但这次，羞愧至极。当然，现在不是早上。落日橘红色的余晖染上了窗帘，大概六点多。

“嗯……”Mike刚开口又小声下去，因为他真的不知道该说什么！最后他定了，“我的衣服还在浴室里？”他坐起来。

Harvey等了老长时间才回答他，“不，我都把他们送去干洗了。”

Mike眨眨眼，“什么？全部？”

“还不止，还有我的。不过那套西装估计是毁了。”他的语调像是在暗示这是Mike的过失一样。

太好了。所以他现在全身赤裸，困在一家酒店里，身边是一位同样赤裸的Alpha。Mike觉得自己的胃开始扭曲起来。

“放松。”Harvey的声音打断他的惊慌，“你不想要的都没有发生。”

“真的吗？那我们怎么会在这里？”

这个男人似乎有点懊恼但是仍然争辩道，“你没让我停下来，我给你机会了。”

Mike无法反驳。

Harvey继续，“我的确失控了。你的气味压倒性的……非常迷人。不会再发生的。”

Mike嗤他，“哦？不会？我怎么可能相信你！”

Harvey耸耸肩，“相不相信随便你，你自己不也是抗拒不了？你想走么？现在就可以。”

Mike怒了，“就这样不穿衣服（出去）？”

“你要选的。”Harvey稍微转了一下，用一侧的胳膊肘撑起身，面对着Mike。“或者你可以告诉我为什么你进来还要用气味中和剂。下次我可记得要跟Omega机构说明要‘自愿者’。”

Mike苦涩地笑了，“是啊，自愿者。当然。”

Harvey拧起眉毛，“不是吗？”

“那里的自愿者都是——‘跟我们登记，我们会给你提供帮助。我们了解你’。然后一旦你不想一辈子服务于一个Alpha，他们就开始剔除给你的补助。”

“你跟Omega机构登记就为补助？”Harvey摇头，“等等，‘服务于一个Alpha’？你就这么理解结合的？”

“对不起打断你，但是我们不是全是饥渴的等待Alpha出现好张开腿的Omega。”

Harvey摇头，“好多东西都是错的。我都不知道从哪里开始。对了，什么补助？孩子。”

Mike叹息，又躺了回去，直盯着天花板。“奶奶……年龄大了。她需要全天的照顾。Omega机构可以让她优惠住在这里最好的护理中心。但是如果我不来这次会面，那她就得不到照顾。我……我不能没有她。”

他转过来看了下Harvey，对方似乎在思考自己的话，“所以你在那登记就为让你奶奶得到更好的照顾，但是你不想结合？”

“我才不想把自己的一生耗在一个总认为比我厉害的人身上。”

“比你厉害？”

“有些人自认为比我厉害。我知道Omega是怎样被对待的，那太糟了。”

Harvey乐了，“真是不合常理的态度。我所见过的其他Omega都乐于这种特别的待遇，甚至引以为豪。”

这倒是。许多Omega甚至会小心地纹上一个希腊字母Ω在特别的地方，比如手腕侧，或是后颈，以便让自己展示出来。他们认为这使得他们更值得被得到。Mike并不认同。“我也以自己为荣。但，是以我的大脑，而不是生理上的古怪。”

“生理上的古怪？你就是这么看待一个Omega的？”

Mike耸耸肩，“当然。就像红头发或者兔唇，当然这个比这些，糟十倍以上。”

Harvey困惑了，“糟？为什么这么说？”

Mike恼怒起来，“我一点也不想成为一个性玩具！我比那厉害多了！”

“性玩具？”

Mike坐起来，把毯子围在身上，拿过放在床头柜的遥控器打开了电视，按了几下，到了一台。

“你看。Omega荡妇在发情。等着繁殖。湿哒哒的。这就是世界怎么看待Omega的，我才不想成为这的一员。”

Harvey看着Mike然后转向屏幕，“黄片？”他质疑道，“这就是你的证据？不错不错，孩子，你肯定经常对披萨外送感到失望。”

Mike恼火，“我知道这主要是幻想。但是这的确就是别人看待我们的实例。就像我们是一种性玩具。”Mike低头看着自己，“看看我们！见面不到20分钟你就把我拖向浴室。”

Harvey准备好辩论了，“你要知道，事实上你是一个Omega跟这没有关系。我这么做是因为你对我撒谎而我发现了。很快就知道有什么事情不对。我根本闻不到你一点味道。这让人很恼火。”

“那之后的事又是怎么发生的？”

Harvey看上去很苦恼，“你的味道一下子全部冲过来。这就是为什么中和剂被禁止，你知道的，这是很危险的。”

Mike裹着被子从床上起来。Harvey盯着他并没有动。“我都数不过来，多少跟我睡的要我的人，都是因为我是个Omega。我是不是应该以此为荣？就像是一台蠢掉牙的性爱机器。”

Harvey叹气。“到处都有愚蠢的白痴。相信我，我和很多人共事过，这跟别人的想法相距甚远。”

Mike交叉双臂与胸前。“大部分人——”

“许多人还认为Alpha都是一群装腔作势的王八蛋呢，”Mike别过头，“噢，你也是其中一员，对吧？”

“听着——”

“不，你先听我说。是你的观念有问题。你因为一些理由耻于做一个Omega。你认为这是一个弱点。你想要像其他普通人一样，你不想要特别——”

“我当然是特别的！”Mike喊道，“但不是因为我是一个Omega。远不止这个，一旦我看过的，我理解的东西，我就可以记住永远忘不掉。任何考试我都能取得一流的成绩。你知道为什么我会知道萨班斯-奥克斯利法案吗？因为我在准备律师考试的时候读过，甚至都不需要踏入律师学校的门！但是人们会对此感兴趣吗？不！他们只会注意到我是一个Omega，然后就全是关于我的性生活。我什么时候进入结合期？我是否能怀孕？我——”Mike的声音支离破碎，降了下去。他突然意识到自己在大发雷霆，冲一个几乎是陌生的人吼叫。他跌坐在床边的椅子上心虚地盯着地板。

Harvey看着他，“OK，你是很特别。除了Omega的身份外还有非常聪明的天赋。但是你还没发聪明到彻底了解自己。天啊，孩子，你花了大部分精力去否认你的本性然后你就开始怀疑为何自己的生活很痛苦？”

Mike竖起刺，“我的生活才不——”

“当然糟透了。你那么优秀，不管你有没有辍学。你自学通过了律师考试，但却在骑着自行车送报。这就是你的职业生涯？”

“Oh yeah,man。你一点都不王八蛋。”

“闭嘴。”Harvey起身阔步走向Mike，全身赤裸。“因为你付不起照顾你奶奶的费用，别忘了你在也是那个你瞧不起的Omega机构的一员。这就使你对生活不喜欢。”

Mike起身，主要是为了不想让自己平视就看到Harvey的老二。“不管怎样这都是我的人生。”他喊着，“没有人可以强加给我一个自大的Alpha。”

“或许你需要一个人来告诉你那些‘艰难’的真相。因为你坚信它们你才过的那么糟。”Harvey伸出手，抓着Mike的肩膀。一股电流瞬间贯穿了他。Harvey也有同样的感觉，因为他的手放在Mike胳膊上就感觉被点燃了一般。

***

天啊，这个孩子真是令人恼火。宣称他不需要一个Alpha，Harvey还真没见过哪个比他更渴求Alpha的人。他杰出，有天赋，但没有方向。Harvey想要改变他，想抓牢他。

更糟的是，现在两人间有很明显的东西。一个触碰都可以像闪电一样，撼动着他的自制力。他渴望搂紧Mike，无论花上多久时间，去抚平他那原本错误的观念。对这孩子渴求的念头疯狂地增长着。

Harvey退一步，他现在需要一点距离。他直视着这孩子，看着对方挑衅地睁大眼回应自己，那是一双该怎么形容的无尽蓝眼，“你……饿不饿？”他突然问。

Mike眨眨眼，“什么？”

Harvey轻步走向套房主间，丝毫不在意自已浑身赤裸，拿起客房服务的菜单，“等衣服送来要好一阵子呢。我要点些食物。你要吃点什么？”

Mike裹着毯子出现在门边，“嗯……一个吉士堡？”

Harvey从菜单中抬头，“我们现在在Chilton酒店，你就想点个吉士堡？”

Mike看起来不确定，“那腊肉吉士堡？哦，还有洋葱圈？”

Harvey翻了个白眼，但还是拿起电话按Mike的食谱点了单，再加上自己的西冷牛排和沙拉。

在Harvey打电话的时候，Mike拘谨地坐在沙发上。Harvey打完，直接坐在Mike旁边，“30分钟后食物会送过来，所以我们还要消磨掉一点时间。”

Mike怀疑地迅速撤退到沙发一边，“你……你在暗示什么？”

“镇定。像我跟你说过的，你自己不也是抗拒不了。我想要你告诉我你的事。真正的事，不是会面时候那一通胡扯。”

Mike别过头，“那可不是什么有趣的故事。”

“不管怎么样总之告诉我。”

当这孩子诉说着过往时，Harvey努力让自己波澜不惊。这比他所预期的更坏。11岁的时候，Mike双亲就因为酒驾去世，正值他青春期萌芽的时期。对任何一个孩儿而言都是难熬的岁月，而对于一个需要去经历身体上巨变的Omega而言，更是生命中不能承受之轻。

他由奶奶带大，她爱着Mike，提供着自己最好的帮助。但是她只身一人还是无法承担这样一个非凡的孩子，这样一个卓越的Omega，的抚养费用。她还是守护着他，因此他才没有逐渐的失控。

但是在歪风邪气下他还是染上了坏习惯（Harvey已经开始讨厌起他的朋友Trevor），还有了“成为一个Omega是可耻”的想法（Harvey怎么可能不想亲自动手解决掉那个把这想法放进Mike脑子里的人？）

“那时候你怎么解决你的发情（结合）期？”Harvey问。

Mike感觉不舒服，“奶奶以前带我去诊所，他们会给我抑制药。但我讨厌它，吃完后几周都会感觉很……迟钝。”

Harvey感同身受。在他的信息素发疯前，他对抑制药也有这么段感受。

“所以，”Mike继续，“我18岁之后，我开始自己解决。”

“怎么做？”

Mike清了下嗓子，“大麻，用很多大麻。”

Harvey转了下眼珠，“啊，所以你就向它投降。每个月固定三天精神恍惚？我打赌它一定帮你摆脱了很多对于职业生涯的期望。”

Mike刚竖起刺，想说话，Harvey并不给他机会，“那你在结合期有没有跟别人呆过？”

“有一次。我刚高中毕业的时候。我的女朋友要求我跟她呆在一块。”

“她是个Alpha？”

“不，Beta。”Mike盯着地毯，“一点也不好。之后她就跟我分手了。”

Harvey伸手扶额。他可以想象，那是何等的灾难。任何一个女学生，还是个Beta，不可能知道怎么处理一个Omega在结合期的需求。那个女孩无疑是从什么谣言或者一副“有趣的”群交图上了解到的。而现实却是，Mike一个人痛苦挣扎了好几天，而那个发现冷酷现实的女人根本不知道拿他该怎么办。

但他毫不惊讶Mike会欣然同意。他是太典型的Omega，纯洁忠诚得犯傻，别人一点关怀就可以动摇他。为了那一点点香甜，甘愿为之引火上身。或许他最欠缺的是自主，愚蠢地断言自己不需要一个Alpha，因为自己从11岁失去了两个最重要的亲人却也能被抚养长大。这是使他预见了也将在未来的日子里独生过得很好。但是（说实话）Harvey可没有见过谁比他更需要一个Alpha的。

但是不是任意一个Alpha，他脑子里的声音私语道。必须是一个足够强大能将呈一切真实真理现于他的Alpha，以此焚烧掉那一切落伍愚钝自卑自闭的念头；一个可以教他欣赏他本性的美，那份作为Omega被赋予的狂喜式的极乐；一个可以将他曾遗失的美好全部偿还给他的人……

Harvey无情地试图压下那个低语，但它仍在呢喃……

一个，像你这样的Alpha。

***

Mike的小肚子咕噜咕噜叫着。这时传来敲门声，客房服务送到了。Harvey把Mike留在主室，裹上一条毛巾，走过长廊走向玄关。他在纸上签下名，慷慨地付了小费，打发了来人。把载满食物的推车弄进来。

Mike突然很饿。狼吞虎咽地咬着他的吉士堡，以及他的洋葱圈。然后又消灭了Harvey剩下的土豆泥，还有一份巨大厚底的芝士蛋糕。

吞下最后一口，他才突然反应过来对面Harvey已经盯着他很久了。

“我一般不吃这么多的……”他好不容挤出几个字来，天晓得为什么他要解释。

“Mike，”Harvey慢慢说，“我想……你到了结合期了。”

“什么！”Mike不知所措，“不！”但他无法否认。他意识到自己散发出的气味，皮肤紧绷发痒，臀部已经微湿。感觉到汗在皮肤上浮现。“不！太不是时候了！”

Harvey叹气，“可能是因为我的缘故，我一直在分泌大量的信息素。在加上这些年来你没有真正的结合过，所以它就提前爆发了。”

“天啊。”Mike第一反应是无助地闭上眼。他不能在一个Alpha身边发情。他飞快思考了一下自己的解决方法，没有找到。他要跑，但是现在身上只有一条毯子。他可以想象到，一个Omega，还在结合期，只裹着一条毯子，在纽约的街角奔跑。他要完了……

“Mike，”Harvey的声音打断他的臆想。Mike吓了一跳，他恐惧的状态使他完全没之一到Harvey起身来到自己身边。他想逃，思考着他可以把自己锁在浴室里，但是Harvey牢牢地抓着他的二头肌。一番简短的挣扎下，Mike注定失败，他发现自己在一个Alpha的臂弯里。

Mike强迫自己直视Harvey，“我必须离开，我要——”

Harvey把鼻子贴向Mike脖颈深深地吸取，“来得太快了。你觉得你有足够的时间回家然后按你平时的做法么？”

Mike无言，他被困住了。一声呜咽轻溢出喉咙。

“嘘——”Harvey无限宠爱地轻抚着他的背，“会好的。我们不是彼此吸引了么？你结合期跟就跟我在一起，让我照顾你。我们可以更好的了解彼此。”

Mike怒气喷到Harvey肩上。

他感到Harvey温柔笑着回应，“我答应你，没有你的同意我觉不会咬（标记）你。如果你不想，也不会有结合。我们可以之后就分道扬镳，但是做这些至少在接下来几年可以保住你在Omega机构的良好信誉。”

这是很有说服力观点。

“Mike，”Harvey分开点，捧起Mike的脸，“呆在我身边，求你。”他为此惊讶，“求你”这个词他从没想过，就从嘴边溜出去了。

“好，”Mike低声说，“好，我呆下来。”


	5. Chapter 5

Mike同意了。但他仍然摇摆不定。他答应跟一个释放大量信息素的Alpha度过他的结合期。他到底答应了什么？！

Harvey对于这个同意的反应……并不是Mike所期待的。他预想着……Harvey要不是直接把他打包扔床上，就是至少一个热切的拥抱，一个亲吻。但Harvey仅是颔首，放下捧着Mike脸的手。信步走到书柜那拿出黑莓花了将近40分钟大嚷大叫。

Mike坐在上沙发，随着事态变化半呆半恼。在厚着脸皮偷听了几分钟之后，他知道Harvey正在安排事项。Harvey打给前台要了一些被单和其他的物资：牙刷牙膏及特别的肥皂。然后他叫了客房服务定了一箱的瓶装水和可以储存在小冰箱里的食物。Mike设想那应该够他们度过结合初期。幸运地是Chilton酒店对此非常通融，至少是对Harvey Specter这样有声望的客人来说。

他打完电话，Mike期待地挺直身子。但是Harvey只是从同一边的抽屉那拿出Mike的手机，“要不要给谁打给电话？”

Mike接过来电话，Harvey那边继续打给一个叫Donna的人，半吼地下达着指令。Mike很快打给奶奶让她知道这周末自己没法去看她。抽空发短信给Trevor和Jenny。Jenny已经给他发了一条信息问会面怎么样。Mike抬眼看了下Harvey，后者正在跟Donna重排日程，摇着头。要怎么回答？Mike勉强草草写了“还好。”然后告诉她因为临时工作他要出城几天。她连Trevor的谎言都深信不疑，对此应该也没问题。

他刚把手机扔到一边，Harvey正好挂了电话。长长地看了Mike会，Harvey走过来，坐在他身边。

“你感觉怎么样？”Harvey问。

Mike动了下。“热”，他简短地回答。的确是，这是他结合前期的症状之一。他感觉热而且一直冒汗。如果他穿着衣服那更是引人注目，那会更糟，幸好……

Harvey靠过来轻吻Mike的唇，“我去把冷气（注）调多点。”他轻步走向浴室，依旧赤裸。

Mike花了好大的自制力不去看他的屁股。

几分钟之后Harvey穿着浴袍回到主间，再次坐到他身边，“通常要多久它才全到？”

Mike摇着头，“不知道。平时都抽大麻过的。”

Harvey的眉毛不赞同地拧起来。Mike赶在他说什么不赞成的话前先开口，“这总是更糟的部分。等待，热，痒，无力还有——”他开不了口。

“还有什么？”Harvey不依不饶。

Mike转头回避。

“嘿，”Harvey伸出手，托起Mike下巴，迫使他看着自己，“还有什么？”

Mike叹了口气，“总是感觉一个人，你知道的，孤独。”

Harvey侧过来，再一次亲吻他。更深入，更温热，“嗯，这次你不会是一个人了。”他贴近Mike，把他拉向怀中。Mike闭上眼。God，有多久，多有没有接受过这样的拥抱了？Mike可不想让自己在Harvey的拥抱中融化。

他们交换漫长的亲吻，Harvey的手摩擦着Mike的背。甜美缠绵，令Mike遗忘了时间，搁浅了回忆。当Harvey突然分开时他吓了一跳。感觉到恐惧犹如一枚钉子一样扎来。他改主意了吗？难道自己现在要离开这？

“去房间，关上门。”这是一个Alpha的命令。Mike不懂，不愿执行。

“什么？”

传来敲门声，Mike迟钝地意识到东西就在外面。

“快回卧室。”Harvey再次敦促他。Mike困惑，很受伤。Harvey为什么不想见他？

他直接把情绪写在脸上，为此Harvey软下来，再次抱紧他。敲门声还在响。

“就一分钟。”Harvey（冲外面）喊道，然后把他再次推向卧室。“关上门，Mike。别让任何人看到你，除了我。”

Mike走进卧室倒在床上。不经意间瞥见壁橱那巨大的镶镜门，他明白了Harvey的理由。他双眼大而明亮，嘴唇饱满（因为亲吻而微肿），整张脸像是用鲜妍的色彩重新描绘过一般。他抬起头抓了抓凌乱的头发。他看起来像一个成熟的Omega，准备好彻底结合了。

这真的要发生了。他在这，一家Chilton酒店，第一次要和一个Alpha一起度过结合期。Mike心脏猛烈跳动，他却无法讲出担心的原因。恐惧？还是，期望？

 

***

Harvey看着Mike关上门，他才走向前门。让两个服务员搬进来被单，一箱水，然后一个女佣推着一小车包装食物进来。

当他们进入主间时，一个服务生，明显是个Alpha，带着露骨地渴望看着卧室（关上的）门。Harvey瞪着他，他和另一个人把东西放在沙发上，逃离了房间。事实上另一个人放下水的时候给他使了个颜色。

Harvey签完女仆拿来的单子，送走他们锁上门。前额抵着门。他在做什么？他真的让那个孩子留下来了？

不像大多数Alpha，Harvey可从没有意淫过Omega发情的全过程。Omega在发情期/结合期需求量是非常大的，完全依赖他们的Alpha。这可是他迄今为止从未彻底深思熟虑过的东西。他从未想过，自己会被，（如此）需要。

但是这个孩子，灿烂蓝眼，却总是有几丝恐惧飞掠而过，牵起了那些Harvey心里从未注意到的东西。Mike试图否认真实的自己，而Harvey无法放任他在结合期投降于大麻的阴霾。

当他打开卧室门时，Mike正等待着他，跳下床，直径抱住他，好似短暂的分开都如戒毒般百噬于心。他热切地贴上Harvey的脖子，呢喃，“对不起。”

“没事。”Harvey抚摸着Mike的背，发现Omega因为触碰而舒服得拱起背。这孩子显然已经在渴求着触碰了。“先躺下来，好吗？”

两人慢慢倒向床。

“告诉我更多关于你的结合期，除了大麻之外，一般会持续多久？”

Mike耸耸肩，“通常4天左右，大概。”

“然后你通常一个人过？”

Mike点头。

“你个人怎么弄？玩具？振动棒？”

Mike羞红了脸，“嗯……”他逃避地看向其他地方，“就……一个假阳具。”

“就这样？”Mike点头。“哦。那我们这次可以做得更好。”

Mike没有回答，脸还在烧。

“你知道，你终究要跟我说这个的。”

“太荒谬了。”Mike突然说，“我讨厌这个。”

Harvey温柔地笑，“不怪你，真的。我也很讨厌。”

Mike气鼓鼓得埋在枕头里。

“要多久你才会完全准备好？”

“不知道，”Mike蠕动着，“嗯，一个小时？或者两个？”

Harvey亲了Mike下，“在那之前你想做什么？”

Mike耸耸肩。

Harvey打开电视，快速浏览着频道，然后他发现一台付费频道里播着不错的Alpha跟Omega文艺爱情动作片。他转过来对Mike不怀好意地笑。“看看。”然后他在床上躺好，拉过身边Omega，慢慢抚摸着Mike的背。

Mike对Harvey的选择翻了个白眼，“真不错。我告诉你我讨厌这种的。”

“这个比你之前看的那些好多了，相信我。”

“噢，你难道还是个Omega专家吗？”

Harvey只是宽容地笑笑。

Mike枕着Harvey的胸口，闭上眼，半听着电视。是个拉拉的故事。那个Alpha，红发善良，疯狂地爱上她最好的朋友，一个爱说俏皮话纹身黑发的Omega。Omega以为Alpha对自己没有一点爱意。直到一次她们徒步旅行，吃了一些浆果使Omega提前进入发情期，一切都明朗开来……

Mike贴着Harvey的脖子，闭上眼坚决忽视电视机里传来的“喔——”和“啊——”

Harvey调低了音量，沉入睡眠。房间安静下来，他被身边的Mike传来的结合期里一阵一阵的热量抚慰着。

他惊醒了，在身上Mike的摇晃，以及轻声的呻吟下。

“Oh God，Harvey，嗯。”Mike难耐地扭着身子。

Harvey按压着他的大腿，欢迎着那涌出的液体。

“你应该早点把我叫醒的。”Harvey翻身压住Mike，抱怨道，脑子里有东西一直在叫嚣。一切似乎都在回应那个声音。进来！进来！进来！这个Omega已经准备受孕了，第一次准备好被一个合适的Alpha占有了。Harvey已经硬了，他轻易撕开Mike身上的被单，把他膝盖抬到胸前。Mike抱紧大腿，迎合着Harvey的要求露出他的蜜穴。

他手指滑进Mike的入口，发现那里一直在分泌着液体。

Mike弓起身子难耐地祈求，“Harvey，我要。要你。我准备好了。求你了！快点！”

“就满足你，Mike。”Harvey倾身，捕获了他的双唇，狂乱的吻。

Harvey推着自己的阴茎来到蜜穴，用它来回摩擦着Mike湿漉漉的入口。Mike摇摆地试图沉下身子，一只手摸索着找到Harvey的臀部，抓紧它试图推动好让小Harvey进去。

“求你了，Harvey。别玩了，我受不了了！”

他对这个Omega的恳求完全缴枪投降。Harvey慢慢插进Mike又深又湿润火热的蜜穴深处。Mike低泣，满足地沉下身子，无声地索取。Harvey完全插入后，闭着眼沉醉了好一会儿。他彻底臣服。这从不像他曾体验过的任何一场性爱。在他身下，Mike那么湿，那么火热，近乎崩溃。

他开始动起来，温柔地顾忌着插入节奏，“你太棒了，Mike。看看你，全部吸进去了，真是个好Omega。”

Mike回应着无言的喘气和呻吟，试着把腿张得更开。

Harvey更深的插入。他可以感觉到自己的结正在膨胀。噢，这是如此，如此的美好。他迫不及待，包裹着Mike的肉棒，随着自己的节奏开始上下套弄起来。

“对，Mike。太棒了。很好，好孩子。”

Mike忘情地呻吟，扭动着身体，全射在他肚子上。画面与气味混杂着打乱了Harvey的控制。他抓紧Mike的臀部，深深地用力一推，释放出来。

“哦。Mike，你就是为此而生的。为我而生的。”他的结以膨大，Harvey插进去将其释放出来。这如同一种永恒，万紫千红在他眼前绽放。好似整个太虚整个宇宙就只剩下，他，Mike。他们连接着。像是千年前在神木下许过的誓言，他牵起了他的手。

他回过神来时，Mike正在身下颤动着，他的眼睛惊恐地睁开，“这是……什么？”

Harvey想起Mike还不懂‘结’。

“这是我的结。嘘，放松。你的身体就是为此而生的，Mike。”

Mike颤抖着，“太大了……天啊。”

Harvey想到这个体位或许令Mike很不舒服，他的膝盖贴着胸脯，大腿高过身子。他放下他们。Harvey的结全部进去的时候，Mike哭了出来。

轻微的动作再度挑起了Harvey。几下温柔的插入，他再次射了出来。“抱歉，对不起。”Harvey把手放在Mike下背，按揉着紧绷的肌肉。Mike跌向他，贴着他咕哝着。Harvey抖了下，揽过这个Omega，抱紧他。他是我的。我的人。

 

***

在结沉下去之后，Harvey才退了出来。Mike感觉能量像是爆炸了般旺盛。在他们等待着下次结合热时，他决定要好好探索一下Harvey。Harvey宠溺地笑着，从容不迫，任Mike探察自己的身体。每个胎记每颗雀斑都在Mike卓越的记忆里定下标记。发现每个伤口都令他新奇不已。他明白，自己将对此永生不忘。

没过多久Mike发出一阵痛苦的呜咽，Harvey硬了起来。

“这次，跪着。”Harvey命令道。

Mike飞快转过身，跪着，用前臂撑着身体。

Harvey飞快爬到他身上。湿吻着Mike的脖颈处，沿着脊椎留下一条小径，偶尔停住用牙齿轻啃噬（肉相对）结实的部分。在Mike不满的低吼中暗自发笑。

Mike陶醉于这份温存，但完全没有防备——Harvey的舌头在他洞口激烈地弹了一下，直击心脏的热流。他喊了出来，Harvey正在舔舐着他的路口，试图用舌头去履平那褶皱。

Mike转过头来，“Harvey——Harvey，oh my god。”

Harvey用拇指撑开一点，好让舌头可以深得更‘下流一点’。熟练地不用经过大脑，让舌头模拟着冲刺，用他Alpha的嘴巴来干他。此刻的感受超越言语，Mike只能呻吟着，任这个Alpha尽情品尝着自己。

Harvey阴茎的第一下撞击强而有力，打破了他的平衡，他的脸直接摔进枕头。第二次直接抓着他的臀瓣一捅到底，Mike沉沦在这种剧烈的，被充满的，从未有过的，被拥有的感觉里。这一次，当他感觉到结在自己身体里开始膨大时，没有惶恐。他欢迎它。他转过头看了眼Harvey，对方完全完全兴奋犹如狂迷般，然后他对上了自己的眼。

“Oh god，Mike。你的眼睛，”他忘情地吟道，“太美了。”

Mike任他射了出来。

 

***

Harvey逐渐清醒过来，意识在脑海里逐渐明朗。他头昏眼花（groggy）却心满意足，这都归功与那些绝对令人惊叹的性爱。在他左边，他发现Mike靠着他睡得死死的，贴着他的肚子，软软地打着鼻鼾。观察着他，Harvey泛起汹涌浓烈惊人的爱意。

他摇了下头。Mike已经接纳了两个结，很有可能脱水，因此在下一波结合热罢工之前Harvey需要给他补充点水分。他爬起床，从客厅的箱子里拿了两瓶水。

“怎么……”Mike嘟囔着，Harvey拉起他坐起来，打开水递到他嘴边，“来吧，Mike。你需要喝水。”

Mike摇着他昏昏沉沉的脑袋，靠在Harvey肩上休息，“累。”

“我知道你累，孩子。但是你必须补充点液体。”Mike贴着他的皮肤咯咯地笑起来，“Yeah，yeah，来吧。”他把瓶子贴在Mike嘴边，像对小孩子那样抱着喂他。

Mike叹了口气，只好张开嘴。第一口咽下去后，Mike如饥似渴得很快喝完了一整瓶，Harvey把第二瓶放在Mike手边，松开手。“这瓶也喝了。我去拿点食物过来。”

不久，他带着两包三明治和包薯条回来。  
他们像即兴野餐那样把食物铺在床上，吃掉并分完了一包薯条。约莫15分钟后，Harvey抬头发现Mike的眼睛盯着自己的嘴巴好像在等着从他嘴里蹦出薯条一样。他的瞳孔又像花那般颤动。Harvey还来不急把食物残渣扫到地上，Mike就扑向他。他原本“下个回合前要换下床单”的计划泡汤了。

Harvey被撞倒在床上后，Mike正好骑着他。“对不起，”他咕哝着，“我想要。”

Harvey用吻来安抚着他。他借着床头板撑起自己，Mike跨坐在他身上，（让身体）含下他的分身。Harvey把手放在Mike臀部上好让自己可以随着对方的动作上上下下指导着Mike。随着每一次的深入，他们交换着绵长的深吻。

这次，随着Harvey的结开始在他体内膨胀，Mike拉着冲他嫣然一笑，这么天真烂漫的笑容Harvey才不想还回去，他伸手包裹着Mike的勃起，开始随着Mike的动作慢慢的套弄着它。看着Mike眼睛弥漫在愉悦的海洋中，他不禁莞尔。这次的结合更缓慢，更温柔，随着他们两个人一起带着对方攀上极乐的巅峰。

之后，还有他的结。他任迷迷糊糊地Mike压着自己。Harvey看向窗外，黎明的曙光渲染在窗上。太阳正要升起。他揽过Mike，抱得更紧。他们还能在一起几天呢？会怎样结束呢？

古老的本能驱使着他，温柔地舔着Mike的脖子。睡梦中Mike满足地哼哼回应着。仰起脖子，暴露出他的喉咙。他已经半醒，仍然软绵绵的，仍顺从在最近几次高潮的影响下。

Harvey的唇贴上Mike脖子一侧。那个部位，那个特别的淋巴结，大量结合的荷尔蒙以及信息素将其滋养的十分饱满。那个地方，一旦咬下去，在他的唾液下就会释放出化学素，对彼此都是不可逆转的，他们将会完全结合，标记。此后，他们将永远属于彼此，及尔偕老。Mike会成为他的，他的Omega。

他感觉到Mike的紧张，别开嘴，正想道歉。

“做吧。”Mike轻声说。

“什么？”Harvey反而不知所措了。

“咬我。我知道你想。来咬我吧。做下去吧。”

Harvey微微颤抖，但是在严格的控制下他稳住自己，摇摇头。“不，Mike。我不可以。”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

注：原句：I’ll go turn the AC up.我不知道AC什么意思，……感谢@addyson 同学的指点。虽然其他人也都有说过=__=但是addyson同学解释得最详细，所以应该是“把冷气调多点”。AC=air condition我也想过，但是应为这边是turn up所以以为不是。所以谢谢addyson同学的解释，AC这边具体到指空调的冷气档，把冷气调多点——总是我是这么理解啦=__,=谢谢大家的科普。

 

注脚：我觉得其实我自己也挺乱的。但还是给大家尽力捋一下。

1、in Heat我有时候翻译成“发情期”有时候翻译成“结合期”其实按我个人的理解（对，下仅属个人观点）还是有所不同的，那小麦在文中的表现来说，这次是结合期。之前的应该叫发情期。结合期顾名思义就是Omega真正准备好结合被标记后的发情期。——再次声明，个人观点。

2、我们说说“结”？知道的GN们可以绕过了。我记得貌似ABO的介绍里没有谈到结的问题。据说ABO的设定跟狼族的生存貌似挺相像的？结是部分雄性哺乳动物在交配期间，会释放在雌性哺乳动物生殖道内的东西。在射精之后，目的是为了防止精液外露。（以下为楼主个人猜测，所以为了不漏一般内啥至少要求能堵住洞口吧……那那那应该会……比较大？）  
我很早以前看到的关于狼群交配的介绍里写过这个，下午翻译的时候想再查查结果百度……真是很想掀桌(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻找到一个腾讯问问，对方还一副“能怎么交配啊就是XX然后OO再拔出来就没了”……居然是最佳答案！你缺不缺德！不懂不要乱讲好吗！瞎掰什么的才最令人发指最丧心病狂了好吗！就是这种人存在学术界才不景气啊坟蛋！——楼主理科生= =见谅。


	6. Chapter 6

当Harvey的嘴唇挪向他脖子时Mike很紧张。他本该因为一个Alpha的牙齿如此之近而不安的，但是实际上一股汹涌的信任感席卷了他（好似那是本该存在的、完全正常正确的行为）。而Harvey的离开让Mike感觉嘴唇上一阵失落。

“做吧，”他轻声说。

“什么？”

“咬我。我知道你想。咬我吧。做下去吧。”

Harvey沉默了好一会儿才开口，“Mike……我不可以。”

Mike合上眼皮，一浪浪的绝望在身体里肆意翻腾。当然！当然啦！这么美好的男人怎么可能会和他结合。可笑。荒谬。自己很傻是不是？可是，可是，他忍不住眼角溢出的泪水。试图转过头，把脸藏在枕头里。但是他做不到。他们现在正结合在一起。

“嘿，嘿，别”Harvey安慰道，捧起Mike的脸，“Mike，不是你想的那样。”

“对不起——”Mike惭愧于自己那受伤的声音，“抱歉这种要求。把它们都忘了吧。”

“不，Mike。”Harvey抚摸着Mike的脸颊，“我的确想要。很想。但是你可不是这样，只是因为受到发情期的影响你才这么说的。”

碍于泪水，Mike只能无声地摇着头。

“真的是这样，MIke。昨天，你涂了一身抑制剂过来。忘了吗？你根本不想结合。”

Mike仍然静默着，但是眼泪已经沿着脸颊流下。

“Mike，please.在发情期之后，我会立刻标记你——”

“不，”Mike鼻音沉重，“不会的，那时候你根本不会想要我的。”

“Mike，才不是那样。”Harvey皱起了眉。

“否则你为什么会要我？”他试图脱身，但是Harvey牢牢地抓着他。

“不，不是这样的。Mike，你需要更多的时间。如果现在就做了——Mike，看着我！看过来！我们应该等一会。几天后，如果你还想要，那再也没有什么能阻止我要了你。”

Mike无言。他把脸靠在Harvey的肩膀上，对方的手温柔的抚摸着他的背。他假装入睡，尽管他相当确定Harvey知道他的这点伎俩。而最终Harvey的手停了下来，他的呼吸也加深了。Mike抬起头看着身下熟睡的男人。在睡梦中，Harvey的脸看起来更加年轻，更加天真。完全看不出Mike原先在这副皮子下看到的——恶劣的玩笑与刀子般的心。

这几乎是残酷的——发情，把自己暴露给这个Mike永远追赶不到的男人。但是，Mike不恨。他想着要好好珍藏他们在一起的每分每秒，因为，在下次发情期到来时，凭着这份记忆，他可以在没有Harvey的情况下忍耐下来。他想着，记忆如此之美，值得为之粉身碎骨。

 

***  
Mike最后也跌入梦乡。当他醒来时，时钟显示已经过去几个小时了。Harvey在他身边还在熟睡，但是他的结已经平息下来，所以Mike很轻松的退出了身体。咬咬牙，Mike起身，一瘸一拐地走向浴室。打开花洒，趁水暖起来期间用新牙刷洗了个牙，然后冲了下打个肥皂，洗掉全部汗水和积累在皮肤上的精液。他还希望可以洗掉自己愚蠢的感情。天啊，他还在Harvey面前哭了……太丢脸了！

当他踏出浴室，发现Harvey已经醒了，正在换床单。

“嘿，”Harvey说。

“嗨，”Mike回答，突然间脸红了。真是没天理。过去一天半他们就直接干到了床上（有什么好害羞的），“要帮忙吗？”

“我来就行。”

Mike小心翼翼地坐在窗边的椅子上，看着Harvey麻利地整理好床。当他铺完羽绒被后，转过身来对着Mike，“你饿了吗？”

Mike耸耸肩。

Harvey走过去，拖起椅子里的Mike直接搂过去。“感觉怎么样？”

这份深情的拥抱动摇了好不容易维持下来的镇定，他在Harvey肩上含糊地回答，“我很好。”

“Mike，我们应该谈一下——”

“不，”Mike打断他，“我什么也不想谈。”

“Mike——”

“不，你是对的。我不是想要。”

“Mike，”Harvey试图退一步，但是Mike紧紧贴着他。不让Harvey看到自己的脸。

“我不想。”

Harvey最后成功的退一步（以便更好的看着Mike）“我会做，我真的想做。但是我不要你为此后悔，或者为自己的一时头脑发热买单。”

Mike转过脸。

“你现在很脆弱，”Harvey继续道，“必须依靠我。这都是我的错。”

这不是，Mike想为此跟Harvey争辩。

“我明天会再问你。如果那时候你还想要的话——”

“我现在不想要。”Mike咬了下嘴唇。“很抱歉我说了那样的话。抱歉我让你有这样的负担。”悔恨，像是心里被诅咒了一般。然而发情又再次到来。

他回到新铺好的床上，转进去。

“Mike。”Harvey看起来似乎不高兴。

“Harvey，我又发情了。但是我不想谈。Please。”

Harvey似乎想争论，但是看到Mike明显因痛苦而震颤了一下。他爬进床，到Mike身边。Mika把对方拉向自己。“好吧。”

Harvey吻他，把鼻子埋在Mike脖子处。他不平地低吼一声。

“怎么了？”

“你身上闻起来跟我不一样。”他推了一下Mike的背，爬上对方，用身子去摩擦对方。Mike轻笑着熟练地翻过身，让对方好好摩擦自己的背，“我猜我应该高兴你不是在我身上撒尿。”

“我才没有那么想过，”Harvey回答，在Mike的肩胛骨上舔出一条“野径”。用自己阴茎蹭着Mike后背大腿上面肌肉饱满的部位。Mike的入口已经渗出了液体，沿着他的睾丸流了下去。

“进来，Harvey”Mike埋在枕头里呻吟着，“我要。”

“就来满足你。”Harvey抬起身子，一只手压着Mike后背，撑着让他慢慢插了进去。缓慢的操弄着Mike湿漉漉的洞穴。没多久就找到那个完美的角度，Mike的嘴一张一合，他被Harvey的体重以及一直搭在自己肩上的手控制着，无法移动，甚至一点都无法去抚慰一下自己肿胀的分身。他被迫维持这种体位，只觉得Harvey慢，很慢，插入，拔出。感觉被完全的占有。

“完美，Mike。太棒了。”

Mike发抖，想要去祈求，想要对着床垫尖叫。

“就是这样。这才是我的好孩子。”Harvey俯下身，狠狠地咬上他左肩的皮肤。

Mike喊出来，感觉眼冒金星，就这样射了出来。朦朦胧胧地感觉Harvey加快了抽插频率，身子仿佛随着一声大叫而土崩瓦解。Harvey骑在他身上，而他却不能动。

 

***

Harvey抱着对方翻到一侧，从Mike潮湿的穴退了出来，给他盖上被单。轻吻Mike耳朵后面的细嫩的皮肤，蜿蜒着走向他的下巴。

“我真的想要你。”Harvey轻声说。意识到这点自己也惊讶不已。他可从未预期这种连接会来得这么快。

搂紧Mike，让自己的心绪随意漂泊。他想起，在高中的时候，有上过一节给Alpha的特别卫生课。授课老师已经跟他们讲过关于结合的事。Harvey完全把那当做一种“浪漫的傻话”给摒弃掉。有人问起来要怎么找到自己的Omega，老师闪烁其词，“你会知道的，因为他们就像锁，适应你的钥匙。每一个锁都有量身打造的一把钥匙。”Harvey记得全班因为这个暗喻笑起来（秒懂）。而现在他强烈地感觉自己必须向那位老师道歉，应该去好好敬仰对方。

他想把Mike带回自己家，看着他在自己的床上睡得一脸天真。但是他同样也想看看Mike住的地方（极有可能是外环区的鞋盒式公寓），让自己去他的床。他想带着Mike去购物，给他买更得体的衣服，看看这个瘦弱的孩子会适合哪件裁剪得体的西装。他想带Mike去很多地方，巴黎，加利福尼亚，巴巴多斯，却只为看看Mike的反应。他从未喜欢像这样的喜欢过什么东西，但是一想到如果没有Mike……他紧紧抓牢着身边的人。

Mike在睡梦中呓语。

几个小时前Mike还想与他结合，但是Harvey明白这都是由于信息素造成的。他不能冒险占有Mike，一旦他清醒过来绝对会永远怨恨自己。

他的一部分，作为一个律师、一个终结者深谋远虑的那部分，知道不能在发情期间就急切的要结合。他应该给予Mike足够多的机会，思考的余地。他可以带着他去约会，在Yankee体育场看棒球，去汽车俱乐部骑上一次昂贵的车，周末在汉普顿斯或者玛莎的葡萄庄园度过。这样，下次Mike发情期再来时，他们就可以毫不犹豫地结合了。

然而，Harvey身上被压抑的那部分Alpha唾弃这份计划。他可不要让Mike在没有得到他的标记就露出那细长光鲜的脖子出现在自己视野中。绝不可以这样。

Mike背对着他晃了一下，使得体内Harvey的结移动了一下。Harvey贴着Mike的肩膀咕哝着模糊的呻吟。Mike窃笑了一下。Harvey狠狠顶进了他的屁股作为回答。这次两个人一起呻吟出来。Harvey伸出手，抚摸Mike胯间再次站起来的小东西。

“OH，fuck，”Mike嘟囔，“再做一次？”

Harvey又推送了一次，只是慢慢一点点插了进去，慢得几乎都没有移动。他的结甚至比在Mike体内的那些更大，很快Mike就喘着气，他的阴茎在Harvey的手下渗出前液。

Harvey贴过来，在Mike耳边低语，“对，就这样，乖孩子。你只要躺好，让你的Alpha好好操你，这就是你要的，对吧？”

“Harvey——”Mike恸哭。

Harvey温柔地咬着Mike的耳垂，并没有停止他对Mike肉棒缓慢而温柔的爱抚。

“你是我的Omega。对吧。Mike，告诉我你是我的。”

Mike狂乱地摇着头，Harvey把手速放得更慢。

“求你，求你了！”Mike发抖，想要挺起下腹让他的肉棒深入Harvey手中，然而抵着他的结同时也摇了一下。

Harvey一只手搭上Mike的臀部，维持着他的动作，“告诉我，Mike。”他命令道。

“Fuck，fuck，Harvey，我是你的！你知道的，从踏入那件该死的接见室我就是你的。”

Harvey开始再次动起来，但是话匣子一开，Mike就收不了了。

“你的。自从你把我拖去冲水，扯掉我的衣服。我永远是，你的。我的第一个Alpha，第一个结——”

Harvey咆哮，“你第一个也是最后一个。Omega。”

“是！是！求你，你知道我要。”

“好，很好。对就这样，Mike。现在射出来，为你的Alpha射出来！为我射出来！”

Mike颤栗着射了出来。散乱的精液喷在他的肚子上和Harvey的手上。

“这才是好孩子，Mike。”

Harvey环胳膊搂着Mike，把精液全部抹上Mike的胸部，然后将自己的结深深插入Mike体内。射了出来，剧烈汹涌的快感几近昏迷。

 

***  
Harvey并不确定在晚霞的余晖里他们就这样意识漂泊了多久。在结平息之后，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到Mike移开了自己的身体。他不喜欢这样，但是他也无法伸出手把对方拉过来。

当他最终有力气睁开双眼时，翻了个身发现Mike正若有所思地看着他。

Harvey微笑，“我饿了。”

显然这不是Mike预料之中的话。他笑起来，“我也是。”

“我记得我们还有一些三明治。”

“我去看看，”Mike掀起被子，离开了床。

“去吧，我都动不了了。”

Mike笑起来，走向另一间房。Harvey盯着他的屁股直到看不见。几分钟之后，Mike带着三明治和一打瓶装水回来了。

“看起来像是烤牛肉和鸡沙律。要把它们分开吗？”

Harvey赞同地点头。他们安静地吃喝完，Harvey找到了遥控器打开了电视。

“不要毛片，”Mike抗议。

Harvey冲他咧嘴一笑，“我只不过是想看看新闻。看看我们锁在这里的时候几个帝国垮掉了。或许能看看洋基队在做什么？”

Mike笑起来。

他们一起看了新闻，棒球赛看到一半的时候Mike再次不舒服地蠕动起来。Harvey拉近他，关上了电视。

“没必要关的。”

Harvey转了下眼珠，“我可不要跟你做爱的时候背景声音还是实况转播，Mike。”

Mike厚脸皮地露出牙齿，“比赛快完了。我只是说我不会介意。”

“可是我会，”Harvey的手爬上Mike的背，Mike贴着他感觉好像整个人快融化在对方的温存中。

“做爱？”他突然问。

“嗯？”Harvey在他左耳后嗅着。

“你说我们是在做爱。”

Harvey亲吻Mike的脖子，“对，不然我们是在做什么？”

Mike耸耸肩，“不知道啊，听起来挺浪漫的。”

Harvey直起身，“不然你以为是什么？别告诉我你认为我只是在给你服务。”

Mike笑起来，“当然。你是水管堵漏员，我需要我的水管——”

“绝对不准这么想！kid，”Harvey贴向Mike的唇。交换绵长而混乱情迷的吻。

Mike胳膊环过Harvey的脖子，用自己去摩擦着这个Alpha的身体，感受着他大腿间坚硬的勃起。“Oh，yeah”他爬到Harvey身上，跨坐着对方，腿缠着对方。

Harvey放任他，半躺着，双手游走于Mike的胸膛，“Mike，我真的认为我们是在做爱。这不是什么我服务你。我想要你……”他拧起一个乳头。

Mike在他手中挺起了身子，“当然。我也要你。现在。”

Harvey坐起来舔着Mike的耳廓，“我不只是想这样的要你，Mike。我想永远拥有你。”

Mike颤栗了一下，有目的地退一点，仰起脖子，暴露出他的喉咙，“证明它。”

“Mike——”

“Harvey，please，now。我再也不想等了。咬吧。”

Harvey犹豫着，心好像被撕开了一般，“Mike，你确定？”

Mike阖上眼。胸腔里沸腾着乱麻一般的思绪。他早就知道会这样。他还是不明白为什么自己就会想要和Harvey Spector这样犹如鸿篇巨制般的人结合。但他可以确定，在此之后如果不是对方自己谁也不要。他转动一下自己的臀部，伸出手握紧Harvey的阴茎，调整好角度让自己沉下去。“我确定。Harvey，我想要你这么做。”他整个身子贴过来，紧追猛咬啃噬着Harvey的脖颈。

Harvey嗥叫，“Fuck，Mike。我会照料你的一切，给你一切你想要的。”

Mike轻轻摇头，“我只想要成为我自己，但是我还想要跟你在一起。”

Harvey在他身下震动。他并不肯定，或许是由于紧张或者欲望，但是此刻他们在一起，现在。他们都明白那会是没有回头路的事。“很好，完美。Mike。你非常可爱，优秀，好看。我想要向世界展示你的特别。”

他们的频率趋向一致，缓慢地振动，让此刻缠绵之深的情丝将彼此完全捆绑。交换着漫长而混乱的亲吻直到Mike喊了出来，Harvey强健的手包裹起他的肉棒，爱抚着他，直到那一刻来临。Mike无力地跌向Harvey的胸膛。

“你知道你还是什么吗？”Harvey低吼。

“什么？”Mike嘟囔着。

“我的。”牙齿刺入了Mike的脖颈。

 

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

*译者有话想痨=__=：  
死活想在这边补上一句：他想着，记忆如此之美，值得为之粉身碎骨。  
嗯……或许有的人会觉得这句话很熟。对，不是来自原文。也不是来自我个人。翻到这里的时候就是忍不住加上这句话。来自张悦然的《誓鸟》封面上的句子。好多年前从图书馆借来这本书翻了几页没有兴致丢一边然后过几天又还回去了……内容没什么了解。这句话倒是印象中非常深刻。

联想一下Harvey之前对Mike的评价，最最典型的Omega。纯真忠诚，近乎傻气。应该，可以这么说吧


	7. Chapter 7

Mike渐渐醒来，懒洋洋地在床上打了个滚。有点疼，以及“过度使用”后的疲乏感，但是还有，满足。可以说发情期已经过去，身体上的变化也被缓解了直到下一个生理期来临。

他抑制不住嘴角的上扬，不同于以往于对它的恐惧，他发现自己异常期待下一个发情期的到来。他转了下脖子发现Harvey并没有像以往那样趟在自己身边，但并不为此焦虑。因为他就是莫名地感觉到，这个男人在客厅。

他踏入浴室，洗了个长长的热水澡，一点点冲走那些汗水。刷牙，然后花了好一会盯着下巴下面那个已经发紫色的咬痕。等待着恐慌，后悔，或者任何后知后觉，出乎意料，一个都没有。反之，实际上是无论何时盯着它，自己都得花好一会儿才抑制住脸上傻瓜式的笑容。

他找到了Harvey，意料之中，在客厅。但是令他吃惊的是，对方穿着牛仔裤和长袖T恤。他盯着Mike的脖子眼睛一黯。

“早，”Mike说，突然非常害羞。

“早安。”Harvey走向他，捧起他的脸，“会……后悔吗？”

Mike欣慰地摇摇头。

“好。”Harvey低下来，蜻蜓点水般带着温情轻轻一吻，“我叫了早餐。”他示意了一下桌子。“吃吧。我给Omega机构打过电话，他们会派一个人过来核实一下。”他的眼睛再次聚焦上Mike的脖子，“这个。”用指尖轻轻沿着线滑过，令Mike不自居轻颤了一下。

Mike坐下来开始享用自己的蛋和咖啡，“我就裹着毛巾见他们吗？”他戏谑道。

Harvey轻笑着摇摇头，“我已经叫助理给你拿了些衣服。”他拿过一个购物袋，交给Mike，“今天早上她就送过来了。”

“新衣服？”

Harvey皓齿而笑，“Alpha的特权。我要给你很多很多，礼物。”

Mike大笑着咬掉一口吐司，“你起来多久了？”他问。

“才一会，我刚做了些准备。”

“准备什么？”

“给我们的。加上我得看看我不在的时候事务所里的同事会不会把那搞砸了。”

Mike边吃着Harvey边给他讲了很多个关于他同事“智商捉急”的故事，每次Mike笑起来时他的眼睛仿佛都闪烁着愉悦的光芒，犹如阳光下花瓣上的露水。最后Mike的盘子空了，他起身弯下腰亲吻他。宛若又轻轻拂去那沾上的水珠一般，浅而温柔。“现在起来去穿衣服，你这只小精虫。”他开玩笑地拍了一下Mike的屁股。

Mike大笑着拿着他的一包新衣服走到浴室去，Harvey继续折腾同事。他在包里找到一件T恤，牛仔裤，和一双棕色皮靴，一件夹克，一些袜子和内裤。都是按他的尺码。他想知道Harvey的助手是怎么知道这些的？

他穿上丝质的内裤然后牛仔裤。看到价格标签的时候吓了一跳。这条牛仔裤比他所有的加起来还贵！平息下来后他强迫自己无视然后撕下了那件黄油色T恤和牛仔裤上的标签。

当他踏入卧室，Harvey还在对着他的黑莓讲个不停，“让Wyatt镇定下来。我明天再跟他谈。我们可以胜任这个，甚至在会议开始前就能提出专利。应该去拆穿他们准备的任何诡计。”

他瞥了眼看到了Mike，穿着一身新装让他瞳孔放大一黑*。“Okay，就这样。晚点再打给你。”不等回复直接挂了电话，他的眼睛来回像扫描仪一样检阅着Mike。

Mike傻傻地（给他）转了一圈，“如何？我通过了吗？”

Harvey靠近他，揽过他的腰肢，拥紧，“我喜欢看到你这样，穿着我为你买单的……”

“我可不是让你打扮的娃娃。”Mike装着板起脸，但是维持不住。他太雀跃了，这都是结合后的满足感，他想着，不然那还能是什么呢？

“其实我更喜欢把你身上的衣服扒下来。”Harvey在咬痕处闻着气味，同时他大大手掌完全托起了Mike的屁股。

他们被敲门声分开。Harvey去开门，一位中年短金发妇女穿着裤套装。

“Mr.Specter？”她操着口伦敦腔问，“我是来自Omega机构的Hobson医生。”

“很高兴见到你。”Harvey与她短暂握了个手，“这是Mike Ross。我的……伴侣。”

Hobson医生走进来也跟Mike握过手。Mike余光看见当她碰到自己时Harvey不禁握紧了拳手。Alpha的保护欲，尽管Mike可以感觉到这位医生是一个已经结合的Omega，就跟现在的自己一样。（但是Harvey的反应）还是令他绽出了笑容。

“Mr.Ross。很高兴。据我了解你们俩是上周四在Omega机构安排的会面上相见的？”

Harvey证实它。

“然后您的会面引起了Mr.Ross的结合热？”

Mike同Harvey交换了眼神，Harvey回答道，“是的。”

Hobson若有所思，但是她没有问。“结合标记是在……？”

“星期天。”Harvey与Mike异口同声，“昨天。”

她记了下笔记，“我需要检查一下您的脖子，Mr.Ross。”

“叫我Mike就行。”Mike走过去，做在她对面。然后她从随身携带的巨大黑包里拿出一些器材。Harvey立刻神经质地仔细扫视他们，她戴上了塑胶手套。她用一副奇怪的卡尺测量了咬痕的直径，用棉签仔细擦拭了伤口。然后敷上一些抗菌药膏。“应该会很快好起来。”她评价说，“你想要我来敷药吗？”

Mike看向Harvey，Harvey耸耸肩，“你来决定，kid。”

Mike转回头面对医生，摇头，“不了我自己可以。”

她颔首，“Okay。那这个就留给你”她递过去药膏。“现在它会变红或者发炎，有需要就打我电话。”

Mike点点头。

“好的。现在我得从你们俩身上采点血。老规矩了，例行公事。”她转向Harvey，“我通常从Alpha开始。”

Harvey卷起袖子坐在桌边的椅子上。

Hobson医生把白布在桌上铺开，然后用碘酒擦拭了他的肘部内侧。

看着医生将针刺入Harvey的胳膊，Mike在沙发上不安地转了下手，她取了三小瓶的血。

“为什么要这么多？”Mike问，主要就是想说点话。

Hobson对他回以安慰的笑，“一瓶用来证实你俩间的结合，一瓶用来跟你原有的对比，最后一瓶作为基线保存在Omega机构。都是必要的。”她拔出了Harvey胳膊上的针管。用棉签按住，“保持着这样，把手抬高到头顶。”

同样的操作也经历在Mike身上。Harvey的手保护性地放在他后颈。

Hobson医生打点好她的包。“都好了。一切都没问题。批准文件将会送到你们手上，但我想这（对与你们）就是个礼节上的事了吧？”她微笑着挥手跟他们告别，“我把名片留在桌子上。如果你们有任何问题，立刻打给我。最后恭喜你们。”

她离开后，Mike说，“嗯，那还不是太疼。”

Harvey再次检查了下自己的黑莓。“车已经在外面了。准备好回家了吗？”他问，“我们先去你那，你就可以去打包东西了。”

“家？”Mike问。

Harvey耸耸肩。“我的公寓。很不错的，离我的工作也近。如果你不喜欢它，我们可以重新找个地方两个人一起住。”

“你会为我搬家？”

Harvey起身环住Mike的身体，“你的幸福就是我最优先考虑的事情。只有我们在一起的地方才能叫‘家’不是吗？我可以跟着你搬去任何地方。”他顿了顿，然后修正下，“只要是在曼哈顿岛里。”

Mike笑着闭上眼任Harvey亲吻他的前额，“真是相当大度。”

Harvey拿起他的包，走出了房间。“来吗？”他问，伸出了他的手。

Mike认真地想，自打他踏入这间房间一切都改变了。而在外面还有其他的改变在等着他。新的生活，新的角色。或许是一个他最终能舒服的安定下来的生活，或许是一个一切都是锯齿边缘般的生活。但，无论天堂或地狱，自己早已不再孑身一人。他笑着走出去牵上了对方的手。“Yeah，我来了。”

 

E.N.D

 

*  
翻到结尾才想到的=__=*捂脸*是是是，是译者傻。  
应该看过第一季的亲应该有印象吧（好像就是第一集呢？）微表情里说的，瞳孔发黑放大，性欲的标志……好了咱不多说，点到为止。

感谢@wsdhlp 的建议。第一次我直接采用眼睛一黯的表达方式→感觉听起来好像更文艺哈哈。


	8. Chapter 8

 

Harvey在周四早上怀着一股巨大的恐惧到达Chilton酒店。这注定会成为一场灾难，他早已料到过。

Donna已经在那里，在接待室那。她给了他一杯咖啡，赶畜生似地让他进入一个房间，那是会面的场所。“我同时也订了间套房在楼下，万一有什么特殊情况……”她冲他眨了个眼。

Harvey压制着痛苦的呻吟。

前两位候选人都证明了他的预感是对了。

第一个，卷金发女子，短裙，切了下半衬衫。在握过他的手后就倾下身，“噢，可怜的人，”她咕噜说，“我肯定，你一定非常……痛苦。”

Harvey抖了下眉。正常来说Omega们可不会这么强势。看上去，她长得很不错。受过教育，有野心。她无疑能为他的事业提供有利条件。但是就她坐在他对面，甚至就现在的状态而言，他可没法对她产生什么兴趣。

第二个人从开始就是“No”——根本就不合格。她才十八岁，一直傻笑个不停，很轻浮。当气氛紧迫时，她只得承认来这个会面是为了有机会进入这个城市。

“我之前从来没到过这。”她滔滔不绝，“我住在新泽西。不知道哪里可以吃上午饭。”

这份直率的坦白化解了凝重的气氛。Harvey发现自己余下时间里同她洽谈融洽。他甚至把Donna叫来给她在市中心的小餐馆预订了个座位。她离开时给了他一个拥抱。她轻皱下鼻子，然后说，“嗯。我希望你会很快找到那个人！”

第三位是个男人，Harvey对自己说，如果结合不是这样正式，他可不介意在酒吧某处就勾搭上一个人……他有着好看的黑发和深蓝色的眼，以及一点五点时分的阴影，尽管这时才十一点。

这个男人表达不错，有一点小小的自贬式的谦逊。他承认，带着羞怯的笑容，他已曾有过一个确定的职业（会计师。无聊，但是你能做什么呢？）然后直接坦白他不是在寻找“干爹”。而，看着他，Harvey没有感觉任何的吸引。这整个会面注定失败，就像自己先前怀疑的那样。

 

在这个男人走后他也出去了，Donna告诉他他们休息一会。她挑着眉毛地好奇，“进展怎样？”

Harvey摇摇头，“还有多少？”

Donna查了下计划表，“就一个，然后你就可以休息去吃午饭了。”她得意地冲他笑了下，“下午有五个以上。显然，你是个风云人物。”

他痛苦地呻吟。

 

***

Mike在Chilton酒店的盥洗室里看着镜子中的自己。在与那个Alpha会面前他还有5分钟。

在为此烦恼了一整天之后，查了因特网，Mike想到了一个计划。他已经买好了一盒昂贵的气味中和产品Fed-Ex。沐浴露和喷雾会使他自身的气氛降到与一个Bate相同，希望他能顺利度过见面没有同那位“饥渴”的Alpha擦出任何火花。

他事先彻彻底底地洗了一遍，喷了一身，然后打的到酒店，不想冒险因为骑自行车流汗而冲淡那昂贵的喷雾。现在他必须上楼见这个该死的Alpha是十或者十五分钟，然后就可以躲开地狱了。他可以做到的。

他打开气味中和精油的瓶盖，轻轻拍了些在他鼻子下面。这个Alpha会因为这些准备而感觉不到他的气味。现在他必须确保自己不被这个Alpha分心。眯起眼看着镜子里的上唇。他需要确保它看起不是有光泽或是显眼。他可不想被抓到。他给了自己最后一眼，叹气，走向地狱。

 

在接待室有一位红发穿西装裙的接待员，“Mike Ross？”她问，看起来没有感觉，“在你最近5分钟里你是清醒的吗？”

Mike给了她最好的假笑，“你要叫巡警吗？”

她挑了下眉毛看着他好一会，破颜而笑，“你可以进去了。”

他艰难地咽了咽。

 

当他进入房间，一个男人已经走向了门这。仪表堂堂，大概比Mike大10岁，棕色的头发和眼睛，好看的嘴唇。Mike心不在焉地看着。

“Harvey Specter，”男人说着伸出手。他的握力坚定自信。“请坐，”他示意那张桌前的椅子。

Mike坐下的时候忍不住嗤了一声。

“怎么？”Harvey问。

Mike摇头，“没，只是……”他指了下在他们之间的桌子，“只是这个布置。”

Harvey看了下，很疑惑。

“你坐这，在桌子后，好像是个面试。我的意思是，这很难利于……”Mike声音降下去。他清了下桑，“没事……”

Harvey似乎在思考他所说的，“没错你是对了。但是我想你也看得出来，我几乎没时间腾给任何无意义的提议。加上，坐太近可能会……很不舒服。”

Mike困惑了，但是想起他的目的是从这快点出去。“无所谓，伙计。”

Harvey的眉毛快拧上了，“别喊我‘伙计’。”

“抱歉。”

 

在漫长的停顿之后，Harvey清了下桑，“So，你来自纽约？”

在敷衍地回答完Harvey的问题后，Mike感觉自己的心莫名的沮丧起来。他本不该担心的。没有理由这个男人会对他感兴趣。Mike在大学中途辍学（这仍然太过刺痛以致无法忘怀）做糟糕的工作，没有别的爱好。他面前这个美好的男人不可能对自己有兴趣。

 

片刻后，Harvey突然沉默下来，他们都看着彼此。好像没有什么要讲的了。

Mike知道他该心存感激然后出去的，但是不知为何他强迫自己问，“So，你是个律师？”

Harvey从心不在焉地翻阅着文件中抬头，“是的”。

“哪一种？刑事？合并收购？我本想过你是检察官，但是这套西装在这城市里对你而言太精细了。”

Harvey为此笑了，“我过去在DA的事务所工作。但是现在我主要负责公司法。大大小小，他们叫我‘终结者’。”

“所以你解决问题？听起来很不错。”

“的确。”Harvey笑着，“有时，这也会相当无聊。比如说你不得不花上个把小时去争辩关于法律条目里股票权期回溯。”

“希望你没有忘记萨班斯-奥克斯利法案（注）”

Harvey的眉毛快抬到发际线了，但他很快平复过来“2007年之后限制法令已经使得该法案无效了。”

“嗯，除非你有办法掩盖掉第六巡回法庭在2008年5月确立的违法行为。”

现在Harvey目瞪口呆地看着他，“你怎么会知道这些？”

Mike感觉有点害羞，“我，嗯，喜欢阅读。”

“你喜欢阅读？”

Mike耸耸肩。

Harvey再次盯着他好一会，迈开他的脚，绕着桌子走，“好吧。我会让你知道结果的……Mike。”

 

他结束了。Mike想知道为何这个结果让自己如此痛苦，难道这不是一个小时前他所想要的吗？他跟着Harvey走向门。Harvey伸出他的手做最后的告别然后……

 

突然间，Mike发现自己被压在厚重的木门框上，Harvey的前臂撑在他胸膛上。

“你干嘛？！”Mike气急败坏。

Harvey用他的拇指擦过Mike的上唇上方，抹去气味中和剂。“这到底是什么！”他吼道。

Mike无法回答。随着气味中和剂散去，这个男人的气息冲击着他的感官。这是压倒性的，Oh god，这个男人闻起来……非常甜美。Mike跌向Harvey，无法抑制的把鼻子埋向这个男人的脖颈。

Harvey已经用一只手掀起了MikeT恤后背，“见鬼，你涂了这个，是不是？！难怪我闻不到你……这是为什么？孩子。为什么你不感兴趣还要来这？”

Mike挤不出任何词来。现在一切都结束了。他露馅了。Harvey会把他报给Omega机构，奶奶会被赶出去。都是因为他愚蠢的行径，Mike甚至照顾不了自己。他应该辩解祈求的，但是现在他能做的就只是紧紧抱着这个男人像他是救生筏一样。他是那么，那么的需要（他）。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

注：萨班斯-奥克斯利法案（Sarbanes-Oxley）

2001年12月，美国最大的能源公司——安然公司,突然申请破产保护，此后，公司丑闻不断，规模也"屡创新高",特别是2002年6月的世界通信会计丑闻事件，"彻底打击了（美国）投资者对（美国）资本市场的信心"(Congress report, 2002).为了改变这一局面，美国国会和政府加速通过了《萨班斯法案》（以下简称SOX法案）,该法案的另一个名称是"公众公司会计改革与投资者保护法案".法案的第一句话就是"遵守证券法律以提高公司披露的准确性和可靠性，从而保护投资者及其他目的。"

来自百度。接下来的部分对话，大家应该有印象= =高级法学词汇【法学不是我的专业！英语也不是我的专业！我还只是准大一新生= =】我不懂，所以我直接部分照搬字幕组的翻译了。


	9. Chapter 9

Harvey Specter异常狂怒。这个孩子穿着T恤和牛仔裤进门就惹恼了他，显然他一点也不在乎Harvey对自己的看法。Harvey并不为这整个会面激动，但是他还是穿上了自己最好西装之一。尽管再怎么想置之不理，面子上总要说得过去。

而，这个孩子是一整天以来第一个没有提到他喷涌出的信息素像深水地平线爆炸般（注）的人。 当Harvey提到紧急情况时，他似乎很困惑。更奇怪的是，这个Omega闻起来……没有一点味道。这不科学！

Harvey也愿意早点摆脱这事，早点解散整个会面。跟每个人都是在浪费时间。这个孩子也并非例外，尽管他有完美的SAT成绩。然后莫名其妙地，Mike Ross辍学了。但是他竟然知道萨班斯-奥克斯利法案，一个相当模糊的从2002年起的一小块法律。即使是一个律师，能记得这个也是惊人的。还不算恼了Harvey的。他习惯与察言观色。

然后，这个孩子为此害羞了。而Harvey发现他人中上有点残留的黏液。这个Omega在进来前擦了气味中和剂。为什么？他在隐藏什么？

之后Harvey把那个擦掉了。这个Omega的眼睛印在了他脑海里。提醒着自己如同穿过第九城市一样危险。在Omega敏感带突然涌出的气味使得两个人贴近起来。Mike直接挤向Harvey的地盘，让鼻子压着他的脖颈，无力回答Harvey的任何问题。

Harvey推开一点，看着那个孩子的脸，知道他再也得不到回答。Mike的瞳孔如同绽放的花儿一般，晃晃地凝视着他。Harvey想知道这个孩子全身到底是什么样子。该死他怎么能有这种想法？

他用强健的手臂环过Mike的腰，带着他离开房间。刚步入接待室，看到他以及怀里的Mike，Donna的眼神就意味深长的亮了。

“Donna，我们要下楼。30分钟后我会打给你告诉你接下来的人该怎么办。”

Donna安静地点头，显然已经处于失语状态。如果Harvey不是被身边这位Omega搅得心神不宁，他本能好好欣赏平日里一张晚娘脸助理现在的震惊。他带着Mike离开了房间。过了走廊，一会，乘电梯。这个孩子似乎还是没有意识发生了什么。他的脸仍然坚定的贴着Harvey的脖子。

他们到了五楼，Harvey带着Mike穿过走廊，从口袋里拿出钥匙。一踏进套房，他直径走向了浴室，打开沐浴的玻璃门，直接打开龙头——冷水——然后直接，不顾礼节地，直接把这个还穿着衣服的Omega推到喷头下面。

冷水立刻惊醒了Mike。他尖叫着立刻想离开淋浴间，“该死——”

“呆着！”Harvey命定道，一只手坚定地抵着Mike的胸膛，让他呆在花洒下面，“直到你那身东西都冲掉。”

Mike反抗地瞪着他，水从他的脸滴下来。他想抓热水的把手，但是Harvey打掉了打掉他的手。他现在全身都湿透了，T恤全部贴在身上，睁大眼。Mike抱住自己。

Harvey等水全部冲掉了中和剂，然后才吝啬地打开了热水档。他一踏入隔间里，气息就袭向他。情不自禁地深吸了一口，这个Omega闻起来如此圣洁美妙，胜过他之前所见的任何人。唾液自发地在嘴里分泌。他最后一个清醒的想法是，如果Mike带着这气味踏进会面室，他们可能就不能顺利出来了。

无法思考，他褪去西装外套，踢掉鞋子。Mike睁大眼睛盯着他，“你在干嘛——”

Harvey踏入淋浴下，将湿透的Mike（Omega）压在墙上。他把鼻子贴着Mike的喉咙，进一步的吸取。Mike抵着瓷砖，发出一声强压制着的呻吟。Harvey的手滑进他的T恤，纵情地留恋着他温暖的肌肤。

水现在已经暖起来。Harvey领着Mike站在花洒下，脱掉他的T恤。“脱”他命令道，Mike顺从地抬起了手臂让Harvey从头抽去了衣服。

Mike呻吟着抬起头，暴露了脖子。这或许是无意识的举动，但是点燃了Harvey抑制已久的东西。他渴望标记那片苍白的皮肤。他把唇贴上那甜美的脖子，想象着用牙齿刺入Mike美味的皮肤，撕破它，在此留下永久的烙印来标记自己的所有物……

意识挣扎下，他推开了点。抱着这个孩子瘦弱的身子骨，全身湿透，他移至Mike的胸口，感觉到这片皮肤因他的到来而颤抖。这孩子还仰着头，紧闭这眼。Harvey的手指找到了一个乳头，按压让它变硬，然后用舌头去抚慰这片敏感的部位。

Mike颤抖了下。Harvey抬头，嘴唇贴向Mike的下巴。Mike转了一下，抓住了他的唇，从轻吻立刻演变成唇齿间混乱的斗争。

Harvey的手移向Mike湿漉漉的牛仔裤，顺利地把它们推倒膝下，花了些时间好好探索着他的臀部。

“这太疯狂了，”Mike嘟囔着，“我不要……”

“那就制止我，”Harvey回答，“叫我停下，命令我出去。否则，我就要跪下来干你。”

Mike的回答是一阵来自喉咙的呜咽。

Harvey弯下膝盖，完全不在意还穿着的西裤，扯掉衬衫和领带。转向Mike剩下的衣服。牛仔裤已被拉至膝下，他的内裤也很快遭受同样命运。Mike的阳具细长，同他的差不多。它轻微的弯曲，顶部轻轻撅起，Harvey咽了下口水。看着它在自己的注视下变大。

他靠过去开始舔舐这小东西，Mike在Harvey温热的口中颤抖了下。哦天啊，他尝起来就同他闻起来一样美味。

“Oh，fuck，”Mike忘情地呻吟，“Fuck，Oh，fuck。”

Harvey包裹着分身的前端，温柔的吮吸着。Mike感觉像是被电流袭过身子一般。他想一进步分开双腿，但是膝下的牛仔布显然不允许他这么做。

Harvey花了一会才让Mike从剩下的衣服中解脱出来。那难看的运动鞋被扔向浴室的另一边。Mike手撑在Harvey肩上，好不容易褪去了牛仔裤和内裤。就剩下袜子了，但是Harvey早已失去了耐心。

他手指游离在Mike结实的大腿上，深深的揉捏。Mike感觉兴奋和激动塞满了整个胃。Harvey慢慢亲吻，从根部到顶端。大口的亲吻，吮吸舔弄。在他之上，Mike欲言，而到嘴边溢出来的，全是不顾一切的呻吟。然后，Harvey用他的嘴巴包裹了顶端，从头到底，反复上上下下吮吸，尽可能地吸向他喉咙深处。Mike情迷意乱。Harvey稳定了节奏，手摩擦着Mike的大腿。很快，Mike喊了出来，在他喉咙里攀上高潮。Harvey贪婪地悉数咽下，甘之如饴。

当他最后退出来，Mike已经摇摇欲坠，膝盖几乎站不稳。Harvey起身，疯狂地剥去自己的长裤，内裤，全踢到浴室另一边，搂着怀里年轻的男人。他狂暴地贴着Mike的腹部。

“太棒了，”他在Mike的耳边低喃，“你是我见过最棒的事物。”

贴着Mike的肚子他才摩擦了五六下就射了出来，洒了他一肚子。Mike似乎有点昏迷，加在Harvey的身体与墙之间。

“Oh god，”他在Harvey肩上呓语，“Oh god。”他搂着Harvey的脖子，Harvey早已不记得那双手是什么时候攀上来的。

Harvey搂着Mike的腰肢带着他走出浴室，关上了水流。他用酒店提供的蓬松的白毛巾擦干Mike，还有他的头发。他们都还穿着袜子，Harvey在另一只脚的帮助下褪去了一只袜子，另一只也是如此。他领着Mike走向床。Mike像倒下的树一样跌向床，Harvey脱去他的袜子，仔细把被单盖好。Mike早已熟睡，在枕头上淌着口水。Harvey转进床，不到一会就在他身边沉入梦乡。

 

 

————————————————————————————————

注：

深水地平线the Deepwater Horizon：  
钻油平台「深水地平线（Deepwater Horizon）位于密西西比河口东南方64公里外海，每天抽八百桶原油，也就是33 万6000加仑。

这里应该是指：深水地平线爆炸   
2010年4月20日夜间，位于墨西哥湾的“深水地平线”钻井平台发生爆炸并引发大火，大约36小时后沉入墨西哥湾，11名工作人员死亡。据悉，这一平台属于瑞士越洋钻探公司，由英国石油公司(BP)租赁。钻井平台底部油井自2010年4月24日起漏油不止。事发半个月后，各种补救措施仍未有明显突破，沉没的钻井平台每天漏油达到5000桶，并且海上浮油面积在2010年4月30日统计的9900平方公里基础上进一步扩张。 此次漏油事件造成了巨大的环境和经济损失，同时，也给美国及北极近海油田开发带来巨大变数。


End file.
